Star Path
by Binary01011
Summary: New cats. New Prophecy. A new Journey. A cat born under the light of a shooting star. Is he chosen by StarClan or will he block out the light of the stars forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction, it takes place in the old forest, some time between the exile of SkyClan and "The Prophecies Begin". I'm not sure how often I'm going to update...once a week possibly? I guess it depends on how the first few chapters go. So here is ThunderClan and the prologue, I will fill out the other clans eventually. Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged, and I hope you enjoy! I also don't own anything.**

 **Allegiances**

ThunderClan:

Leader: Snowstar - huge white tom with fluffy white fur and blue eyes

Deputy: Brightdawn - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Gorsepelt - grey and white tom with spiky fur and blue eyes. Greying around the muzzle

Apprentice: Mistwhisker - small tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Darkfoot - large dark grey tom with green eyes and black paws

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Swiftclaw - black and white mottled she-cat with amber eyes and short hair

Longear - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and large ears

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Cloudstripe - large black tom with a large white stripe down his sides and ice blue eyes

Leafpelt - tan tom with yellow eyes and long claws

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Stoneheart - thin grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Pinefur - orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Lilystep - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Greypaw

Apprentices:

Gingerpaw - lithe ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw - grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw - small tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Greypaw - extremely pale grey tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Brambleberry - small ginger she cat with green eyes

Duskfur - black she cat with green eyes

Elders:

Half-foot - brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a mangled fore-paw, a result of a dog bite

Ambertail - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a long brown tail

Smoke-eyes - dark grey tom with blue cloudy eyes

 **Prologue:**

The half-moon shone high above the windswept entrance to the Mothermouth. Although new-leaf had begun to take hold, the harsh cold of leaf-bare still had a grip on the night. Mistpaw could hardly feel the cold, however. Tonight was the night that he would receive his full medicine cat name! He thought his pelt might burst from excitement. He sensed that the other medicine cats could tell, as they kept shooting him amused glances when he shifted his paws impatiently. Even his mentor, Gorsepelt, who always tried to remain stoic among the company of other cats, could not help and shoot an approving glance down at him. _Can we get on with this already?_ Mistpaw thought ruefully to himself. As if Gorsepelt had read his mind, he signaled to the other medicine cats with his tail and led the way into the cavern. Mistpaw followed, and although he had been through this passage many times before, he began to feel as though the passage would go on forever. _Hurry up Gorsepelt! Don't you know that time is of the essence?_ Eventually, after what seemed like moons, the group of medicine cats entered the center cavern and gathered around the moonstone. When everyone had settled, Gorsepelt motioned for silence among the gathered cats, and began the ancient ritual that Mistpaw longed to hear.

"I, Gorsepelt, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistpaw's throat felt as if he had just swallowed sand, but forced himself to croak out the words, "I do".

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistwhisker. StarClan honors your spirit, kindness and heart, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

As if the conclusion of the ceremony was a signal, as soon as Gorsepelt finished, moonlight struck the Moonstone and lit the cavern up with a dazzling white light.

"Mistwhisker!" "Mistwhisker!" "Mistwhisker!"

The four other cats chanted his name, and Mistwhisker felt as though he was floating on clouds. _This is what I've always dreamed of!_

When the chanting died down, Gorsepelt approached him, and with a look of pure happiness and pride in his blue eyes, asked, "Are you ready to meet with StarClan as a full medicine cat?"

Mistwhisker couldn't find the words so he just nodded vigorously.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting."

Gorsepelt went to lay with the dazzling white of the Moonstone, and Mistwhisker lay beside him. Although he had been here many times, the sheer cold of the stone still startled him as he lay down to sleep.

Mistwhisker's eyes flew open when he felt himself being buffeted by a heavy wind. He was in the clearing at Fourtrees. The leafless branches of the trees were swaying dangerously, as if they would snap any minute. Clouds swirled in the dark sky above him and blocked out the sky. There were no cats of StarClan present, but when Mistwhisker looked around, he saw Gorsepelt a few tail lengths away. He had a look of confusion and surprise when he saw Mistwhisker.

"What's going on?" Mistwhisker had to call loudly to Gorsepelt, the wind threatened to swallow his voice as soon as it came out.

"I'm not sure." Returned Gorsepelt, "I've never shared a dream with StarClan _and_ another cat before!"

Then, without warning, the wind stopped. The four trees came to rest, and everything went quiet. Mistwhisker looked up to notice the clouds had dissipated and a row of stars began to dance down from the dark sky. Before he could gather himself, they were surrounded by the ranks of StarClan. Mistwhisker felt an uncountable number of eyes gazing at him and Gorsepelt. Then, a single cat stepped forward. She was a black she-cat, and her green eyes blazed with an intensity that Mistwhisker was not accustomed to. She looked unfamiliar to Mistwhisker, and she looked as though she had been residing in StarClan for some time. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. She began speaking, but the sound didn't seem to originate from her mouth, but from the mouths of every cat in the clearing, from the trees, and from the sky. The voice said, "Under the sky containing a falling light, you must mold the stars to ensure that they do not go dark forever."

Mistwhisker woke with a jump. What did the starry cats mean? How could he, or anyone mold the stars? Gorsepelt had awaked as well and when Mistwhisker rose to his paws, Gorsepelt rushed over, confusion clouding his gaze.

"What could that have been about? What did StarClan mean?" Mewed Mistwhisker.

It took Gorsepelt a while to answer, and when he did, Mistwhisker could tell that he was not confident in what he was saying. "I-I'm not sure, Mistwhisker. But I think that when we return to camp we must try to figure this out. I believe StarClan has sent us an omen."

The journey home was long and tiring. Mistwhisker's mind raced with thoughts of his strange dream, and his paws felt as though they wouldn't carry him anymore, but he kept padding along. When the other medicine cats departed at Fourtrees, the sun was beginning to set. They padded in silence until they were illuminated from a streaking light across the sky.

"Do you thin-" Mistwhisker could not even get his question out before Gorsepelt streaked off towards camp.

"Hurry!" He called behind him, "This could be what StarClan warned us about!"

The two medicine cats raced towards camp, but as they approached the ravine, they heard something that made Mistwhisker's blood turn to ice. A low, painful yowl carried from down below, and as the two cats made their way down the ravine and into camp they saw Cloudstripe pacing outside of the nursery. He rushed over to Gorsepelt.

"My kits! Duskfur is having my kits! You have to help her!" Cloudstripe yowled, his blue eyes flashing with panic.

"Calm yourself Coudstripe," Gorsepelt meowed calmly as he walked towards the nursery.

"Mistwhisker! Fetch me borage and thyme leaves from the stores and meet me in the nursery!"

Mistwhisker dashed to the fern tunnel and into the medicine den. He went to the store and found only a few dried leaves and stems. They had not been able to go look for more with the cold of leaf-bare hanging around. "These will have to do." He muttered to himself. He rushed into the nursery to find Gorsepelt placing his paws on Duskfur's belly. Brightdawn was by her side. _Of course,_ Mistwhisker thought to himself, _Brightdawn has kits of her own, she would know how to help._

When Mistwhisker entered, the deputy nodded slipped out of the den.

"What should I do?" Mistwhisker asked, feeling cramped in the small space.

"Be ready, the kit is almost here!" Gorsepelt growled, "One more push Duskfur!"

With a low moan that quickly turned into a harsh screech, Duskfur shuddered and a small bundle of fur came out. Mistwhisker nipped the membrane sac surrounding the kit and began to lick it vigorously. Its head was completely white, and jet black everywhere else.

"It's a tom!" Mistwhisker mewed triumphantly. He looked up and was confused when no one seemed to share his enthusiasm. Then, he noticed the blood. "Is...is she... _dead?_ " Mistwhisker could hardly get the question out. _She can't be,_ he thought, fear rising in his stomach.

"No, but...she has lost so much blood, she does not have much time before she goes to hunt with StarClan" Gorsepelt mewed, sounding sad, but resigned.

 _He's seen this before,_ Mistwhisker thought.

"Fetch Cloudstripe" Gorsepelt mewed. "Now."

Numbly, he walked outside where Cloudstripe was waiting impatiently.

"Mistwhisker! How is-" He stopped. Seeing the look on Mistwhisker's face, he dashed into the den. Mistwhisker followed behind, and heard Cloudstripe gasp, and then meow softly, "Duskfur, hold on, everything is going to b-"

"No, my love" she interrupted him, her mew sounded weak. "I must leave you to join our ancestors in the stars" she raised her tail to silence Cloudstripe before he could speak, her green eyes revealing more love than she could express with any words. Not just for Cloudstripe, but for her new born kit. "This kit...born under a shooting star...the last thing that I see before joining StarClan...I wish to name him...Starkit."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N This took longer than I anticipated to get out, but here it is!**

 **DappledLeaftheBootiful – Thank you for the review! I have plans for Starkit, there was a reason behind his name. As for the paragraphs, I agree that some paragraphs were too long, I hope I did better this chapter!**

 **As always, I don't own anything and reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The night was warm and quiet_. The air hung heavy in the ravine, and it felt as though the moisture could be cut with a claw.

Starkit felt the heaviness of sleep weigh down on his tiny frame. He tried to open his eyes, but the muscles were unresponsive. Frustratedly, he let sleep consume him once more.

When consciousness hit Starkit, he once again attempted to open his eyes. This time, he felt less resistance, and with a little effort, was able to catch his first glimpse of his surroundings.

The sun had begun to rise over the treetops, sending gentle rays of light through the brambles.

Starkit shifted in his nest to see the entrance, and as he turned he saw a black head poke in. Ice blue eyes turned an intense gaze on him. There was a mixture of happiness and sadness in the eyes of this cat.

"Starkit! You're awake!" The meow was familiar, this was Cloudstripe. He had come to the nursery often to see if Starkit had opened his eyes.

 _This must be my father_ , Starkit thought to himself. "Yes, I just woke up." He replied quietly, as to not wake up Brambleberry and her kits, Stormkit, Dappledkit, and Beechkit.

Cloudstripe backed out of the den, and beckoned Starkit to follow. When he poked his head through the entrance to the nursery, he was shocked by the size of the clearing.

This _is the camp?_ he thought to himself.

"It's shocking how large the clearing is, isn't it?" Cloudstripe mewed softly, clearly seeing the shocked look on Starkit's face. "I remember when I saw it for the first time. I could hardly believe that there was this much space in the world!"

Shaking his head, Starkit stepped fully out into the camp, letting the sun soak into his fur.

"It's huge!" Starkit meowed. "When can I see the rest of it?"

As soon as he uttered the question, he heard a deep, rumbling _mrrow_ of laughter behind him. He spun around and was face to face with a massive white tom. His fur was fluffy, but Starkit could still see hard muscles rippling beneath his pelt when he approached.

"You must be Starkit." He meowed. Warmth lit up his gaze, but there was something else. Something Starkit could not read.

Starkit puffed his chest out proudly, "Yes, that's me! And who are you?" He meowed back challengingly.

Once again, the huge white tom let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Why, my name is Snowstar, I am the leader of ThunderClan. I can see that you have spirit, little one, but I'm afraid that I can't have you leaving camp just yet. You're too young."

Starkit fluffed his fur out indignantly, but he didn't argue further. Instead he asked, "Well where can I go?"

Cloudstripe answered from behind him "You're free to explore the whole camp but wait for one of Brambleberry's kits to wake up and have them show you where to go, so you don't step on any toes, especially Smoke-eyes'. He can be grumpy in the morning. I have to go out on patrol, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Cloudstripe pushed his large head gently into Starkit's shoulder and let out a mew so soft that it was hardly audible, "It's so nice to finally meet you, my son." And without waiting for a response, Cloudstripe trotted toward the entrance to camp and disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

Starkit lay out in the sun by the entrance to the nursery. It was not long after his interactions with Cloudstripe and Snowstar that he heard muffled mews from inside the den. Shortly after, three bundles of fur shot out.

Beechkit, a tan she-cat with green eyes, led the way. She was closely followed by Stormkit, a dark ginger tom with yellow eyes, and then Dappledkit, a she-cat with a mix of ginger and tan fur, with blue eyes.

"Starkit!" Beechkit exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Starkit was preparing to answer, when he was bowled over by a flash of ginger fur.

"ShadowClan mange-pelt!" Stormpelt screeched, but there was no hostility in his mew. "I'll make sure you never invade ThunderClan again!"

Starkit tried to roll out from under him, but Stormkit was bigger and stronger, and held him down tight.

"Do you give in?" Stormkit asked, a gleam of triumph and playfulness in his yellow eyes.

After struggling under the weight of the larger tom, Starkit finally gave in.

"I guess" he mumbled, "but only because you surprised me!" He retorted, sending an equally playful glance at the tom.

Brambleberry's three kits were a half moon older than Starkit, and they all were sizably bigger than him.

"Brambleberry said we could show you around the camp!" Stormkit mewed as he jumped off Starkit.

"Yeah!" Dappledkit exclaimed. "We can show you all the dens and all the cats!"

The kits began to lead Starkit to an old hollowed tree in the back of camp. Stormkit looked behind him and gestured with his tail.

"This is the elder's den." He explained. "Ambertail, Smoke-eyes and Half-foot live here. They were all warriors at one point. Smoke-eyes and Half-foot would probably still have been warriors for a few moons, but they lost the ability to hunt and fight. They retired early."

"What happened to them?" Starkit asked, feeling sorry for the cats who had to stop being a warrior before they were ready.

"Well, Half-foot retired first," Beechkit chimed in, "There was a dog in the forest many moons ago and it attacked him. His forepaw was never the same." She meowed solemnly.

 _These cats know so much!_ Starkit thought to himself.

"What about Smoke-eyes?" Starkit inquired.

"He began losing his eyesight much later, and when it got worse, he had to retire." Dappledkit finished.

"How do you know all of this?" Starkit wondered aloud.

"They tell us stories!" Stormkit exclaimed. "They can be grumpy when they have damp moss in their nests, but mostly they like our company! It keeps them feeling young."

The four kits marched towards the elder's den, but before they made it, there was a rustling at the gorse tunnel. A dark grey tom with black paws limped in, his fur matted with blood. One green eye swollen shut, the other wide with panic. "Snowstar! Ambush on the ShadowClan border!"


End file.
